a little twist of Percy Jackson
by IsaThalassagirl
Summary: Ok it's mostly like the story Percy Jackson, but he is a she name Sierna and she have a happy family her mom is her real mom, and she have a very cool step dad who doesn't know about Sierna back ground just yet. Her best friend is Remmie who is the female
1. Waking up from a nightmare

It was the middle of spring of 1999 I was day dreaming again in class my math teacher who was talking about something . I was mostly thinking about things like what I'm going to do on my summer break. I could hear Mr Black saying something and he was standing right beside me " Miss Johnson are you here today?" he asked, now waving his hand in my face. I looked up at him with a frown " Oh, I am so sorry Mr. Black I couldn't sleep last night," I told him, with a yawn. He sighed and went back to teaching.

The bell rung meaning it was the last day of school and I wasn't going to stay there . I ran out of the school with my book bag on my back and yelling at my best friend Remmie to stop taking her time. We were best friends ever since we were three. I jumped on my bike waiting for her to come " Dude Rem what on earth are you doing over there?!" I asked, with a growl. I wasn't in the mood to even stay at the school I was ready to be in my pool fast so I can get the feel of school off of me. Remmie came beside me with her short spiked black hair like a short pixie cut and wearing her black cut jeans and tank top that was also back and knee-high gray boots . Holding her books in her arms rolling her eyes at me " Hold up I'm coming chill all right," she told me, now next to me.

When we were at my place I ran upstairs to get ready to go into the pool Remmie just played her games on the computer. I came down with my swim suite on and looked at her " Don't be on there forever you need to do something other than that all summer we are both twelve and we don't just lay around," I told her, with my arms crossed then ran out to the pool. I need to be in the water it some how calms me down I don't know why, but it just does. Remmie came out of the house sitting down with her feet in the pool " How do you do that?" she asked, now looking at me who was underwater. I looked up with a smile on my face and came up for air or did I? Really ever since I turned thirteen I could kind of breath under water like I had gills on my neck. I looked at her with a sigh " Not sure really," I told her, with a frown . She looked up at the sky with her knees now close to her chest " Well however you do it I kind of Jealous," she told me, still looking up at the sky.

It was now the middle of the night and I was trying to go to sleep and I could hear my mom's TV on and it was her show she mostly watch before she goes to bed. I just laid there trying so hard to clear out my mind. I pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down everything what was running around in my mind.

I finely fall asleep having a dream no, a nightmare I was somewhere I never seen before I was somewhere underground and it felt cold and dark. There was a guy staying by the fire place looking at the thing in his hand. He wear a black rob and had black hair and dark black eyes. I wasn't so sure who the guy was, but I had to get out of there and fast because it creepy. Then I heard a voice " Well my lord do you think she got the blot?" a voice beside him asked, The guy just looked at the thing with a evil smile on his face.

It was now morning and I woke up with sweat rolling down my face my mom was knocking on my door " Sweetie I'm going to work now Alex is here to hang out with you," she told me, now her shadow under my door wasn't there. I went to the bathroom washing my face and came into my living room looking at this short brown-haired girl with blue jean shorts and a green tank top on " Alex?" I said, with a loud sigh . I really wasn't her friend she was some weird girl who liked to follow me everywhere like a puppy dog. She smiled at me then gave me a piece of paper saying something and big bold words on it.

**you are going to camp half blood.**


	2. welcome to camp half blood

Two weeks past and I was wondering what this camp was about and why do I have to go to it? My mom was making sure no, one was following us " Mom are you all right?" I asked, now looking at her with a confuse look on my face. She nodded and kept on driving to the camp I was now playing a game from my kindle fire I was trying to not worry about what ever it was that was bothering my mom.

Hour or two went by and I could hear something coming right behind us but what was it? I looked to see what it was, but it was to dark to even see what was outside. My mom stopped the car and told me to run and not look back. I wasn't going to ask why so I ran fast as I could to where my mom told me to go to. I was running until I hit something and fill down now holding my head " ow," I said before I was out cold.

Two days went by and I woke up seeing someone talking to someone about something " What the?" I said, now trying to get up, but someone pushed me down " Dude not cool," he said, now with their arms crossed he had curly blonde hair and gray/blue eyes wearing a bright orange tee that said camp half blood on it. I looked at him with wide eyes " _oh, he's cute_," I thought, now looking were the two people or what it seems to be people talking. I now could hear what they were talking about and it was about me. The guy got up and told them I was awake now and they came to me and one of them ran to me and hugging me like crazy " Oh my gods you alive!," they said, now clapping their hand. I looked at them with a loud sigh " Alex what are you doing here?" I asked, trying not to say anything I shouldn't say.

The guy came up to me with a smile on his face " Hey sweetie how are you feeling?" He asked, now rolling beside of my bed. I looked at him with a frown " I'm all right what on earth just happen and how did I get here?" I asked, now holding my head that was hurting like crazy. He gave me something to drink " here drink this," He told me, now not saying a word or moving from his spot. I took it and sip it and it tasted like a nice cold fresh eggnog that was just made by scratched " Wow," I said, now feeling like brand new " I feel alive again!," I told him, now placing the cup down next to me. He smiled " Good now come on lets me show you around ," he told me, picking me up and placing me on his lap.

He was showing me around the camp and Alex and that guy was following us " That is sooooo cool I mean I always wanted to learn how to sword fight," I told him, watching the rest of the campers sword fight. He laughed then took me to the dinning hall " And this is where we eat," he told me, now letting me get off of his lap " We are going to see where you are going to sleep for now you'll be with the Hermes," He told me, now rolling away leaving me with Alex and the guy who was playing with his sword " Um," I said, now turning around to face them " So what is your name?" I asked the guy, with my arms crossed, but before he could tell me his name some girl came running up to us " Sweet a new camper I'm Lu short for Lucy and I'm your canceler for now," she told me, now pulling me with her to the cabin that I was going to stay for now.


	3. what did I get myself into?

Lucy and I was at our cabin she took my things and placed them down " Welcome to your new home," she told me, now walking out of the cabin leaving me with the other campers that was in the cabin " Um wait," I said, but it was to late she was all ready gone. I wasn't sure what to do next so I went outside and walked around to get my head back in place. I saw something that looked like it was watching every step I take " creepy," I said to myself, now walking to the beach " Nice they are a lake!," I said, now running to it, but someone stopped me " Hey wait for me," they said, I turned around with my eyes wide with job " Remmie?" I asked, now running up to her " No, it the ghost of the past duh yeah it's me," she told me, now hooking her arm with me and we went to the lake.

Hours went by and I was still in the water I felt like I was at him all ready " I'm sooooo glad you are here Rem I really not sure what I would do if I didn't have you here," I told her, with a smile on my face now going underwater . Everything was so clear I could see everything around me there was fish in every color and sizes and one that looked like it was coming straight at me " Oh, great now what do I do?!" I thought, now trying to swimming a way, but I couldn't move the thing came to me and it was a boy " Hi," he said, with a giggle. I rolled my eyes and came out of the water " That was close Remmie told me, now punching me in the arm. I just walked back to my cabin with out saying anything. Remmie went to her little tent she didn't have a cabin she was not even a camper here I don't know why she wasn't a camper and why I was even here in the first place.

It was now time for dinner and I sat with the rest of the Hermes and I was trying to be ok with everything around me, but I was wishing that I was at home with my mom and my step dad eating at the table having my step dad home made tacos and his home made banana pudding. One of the of the guys at the other table was glaring at me with a smirk on his face and mouthed " I'll get you" I wasn't so sure what that supposed to me, but I wasn't going to let it bother me. I was eating my food until the guy in the wheelchair made everyone look up at him " tomorrow well be our first catch the flag so sleep well tonight and have lot of rest," he told us, now letting us go back to eat and talk about our day. I didn't look up when I saw everyone getting up and went to the fire and placing half of their food in it " Um what are they doing?" I asked, now a bit confuse like all ways. Lucy laughed " Oh, we do this for the gods they love smelling the brunt food," she told me, now doing the same.

That night I was on the floor trying to sleep but something was keeping me awake something about that guy who was watching me while we were eating. I wrote everything down so I could go to sleep, but when I did I had the same dream about the girl goat who was tied up, but now there was a deep voice coming behind it " Your hero won't be saving you little goat so get comfy," it told her, with an evil laugh. I was trying to tell the girl I was there but the words never came out like someone put me on mute.

the next day I screamed and woke up everyone who was still asleep " Sorry sorry I thought I saw something," I lied, and got up and made my bed. I went to the dinning hall and sat down and started to wonder who was my dad and why can I get that dream out of my head. Remmie came and sat next to me so I wasn't alone eating by myself " Do you missing being at home?" she asked, watching me play with my food " Yeah, of course I miss being at home my step dad was going to teach me how to hunt, but now he can't and I-I need to get out of here," I told her, now getting up and place the rest of my food in the fire and pray who ever was listening.

Later that day we were getting ready for the game and everyone in my cabin made me captain and Lucy to watch over the flag. The guy from the other day was the other captain I wasn't sure if I should stay calm or freak out. Everyone was now running to try to catch the flag " Watch out," someone said, now running for their life like something was after them. Then I saw what they were running from it was a huge looking dog " Whoa how on earth did a hell hound came in here?" one of the kids asked, now pulling out their sword.


	4. putting out the fire

Everyone was fighting the hell-hound while I was freaking out not sure what to do when Mr. Black came and handing me something that looks like a silver pen " You can do it!" he told me, now watching me who was still in froze mod " What do I do with a pen?" I asked, now uncapped it and it was now a heavy sword " Now this is what I'm talking about!, I said, now calling the beast to me " What are you doing?" I thought, now running to the lake with the thing running after me.

When we got to the lake I waited for it to come to me " here doggy, doggy," I called to it, now holding onto my sword with all of my life " I hope this works," I told myself, now praying that I was doing something right. The thing came beside me with a growl " OK here goes nothing," I told myself, now swing my sword at it. The hell-hound yelped like it was in pain. I took a deep breath and jabbed the beast in the chest, but nothing happened it just looked at me with a growl. Then something happened a huge wave came out of no, where and hit it and made the hell-hound go under water.

After awhile everyone came to the lake with their eyes wide up like they saw a ghost or something I wasn't so sure myself what was really going on. When the boy from the first day yelled " Mr black come quick," he called, and came beside me I pasted out everything hurt and blood was all over my body. Mr Black came and picked me up and took me to the big house to get help " Take care of her," he told the boy, then wheeled or what I thought I heard hooves now. What is going on and how can I wake up from this nightmare?

When I woke up the boy with blonde hair brushed his hand on my cheek " Hello there sleepy head," he told me, now handing me something that looked like pudding my eyes got wide " Thanks," I told him, he walked off and told the director of Camp Half-Blood Dionysus that I was wake and fine . The fat chubby dude rolled his eyes " oh, goody I'm glad she all right," he told him, now walking into the room. I was taking a bite of what the boy gave me it tasted like home-made banana pudding just like what my step dad makes. Dionysus came beside me " Well now child I got great news for ya," he told me, now sitting down next to me and snapped his fingers and wine came out of no, where " OK?" I said, now watching him take a sip of his wine " We now know who your daddy is," he told me, rolling his eyes like he didn't even care.

When I was outside with my hands in my pocket now looking at the rest of the campers who was looking at the thing that was glowing on top of my head " Whoa," one of the campers said, who was right next to the boy who was glaring at me the first day I came here. I looked up and see what everyone was looking at, but it was gone before I saw it. Mr Black came up to me " This isn't good," he said, with a worry look on his face. the boy came right beside him " So you one of the big three are you?" he said, with his arms crossed now looking at me like he wasn't pleased at me.

I was now at the cabin of Poseidon " OK now I know why I can hold me breath under water," I said to myself, now placing everything in place in my new home that I was going to stay at for the rest of summer. Remmie came into the cabin now laying down on the other bunk bed they let her stay with me even though she wasn't the daughter of Poseidon.


	5. A weird trip ever!

I told Mr. Black about my dreams and I wanted to know what they are about he just sighed and said " I think it's time for you to go on your first quest," he told me, with a worried look on his face. I just looked at him for a while then nodded " Ok I see what I can do," I told them, then walked over to Andy and Remmie and told them everything and they told me they would go with me, no matter what. I smiled " Cool thanks you guys," I told them, now getting ready for the game.

Later on the day it was now time for capture the flag and I was the one who watched the flag. Then someone came and tried to come right at me. It was Andy and I was now on the ground with covered with cuts . I sighed and ran after him " Oh, no you don't!," I said, now jumping on top of him. He laughed at me and I wasn't so sure why then I looked up someone had the flag " Oh, man now what?" I thought, wish a sigh. then started to run after the dude, but it was too late my team lost the game. the guy was high fiving his sibling and team-mate.

hour went by and I was now packing for my trip " OK so are you sure you don't need me?" Emily asked, with a frown " No I think it well be best if you stay here Emily," I told her, with a sigh then walked off with everything I needed in my pack then Max came running to me " Oh, good you didn't leave yet!," He said, with a smile on his face then handed me something " What's this?" I asked, now looked at it " Well I got it from the hermes cabin it's flying shoes," he told me, now pulling out the shoes and said something in Greek and they started to fly " Oh, OK now that's to cool," I said, now taking them from him. Then Remmie and Andy came to my side " Ok let's do this thing," Remmie said, now looking at the box in my hands " Oh, man to bad you can't you those," she me, now taking them. I looked at her with a frown " Oh, man why not," I asked, now about to cry. Andy told me everything and I was not every happy about it.

It was now lunch time and we were hungry and we was now no where close to a fast food place or a market " FOOD," we cried, when we saw a huge sign that said Mommy M café. We ran to it and it wasn't like any café you ever seen it was all dusty and it look weird it had creepy clay like people. Then there came behind the door was a woman wearing a café waites outfit and a name tagged saying Miss M. We looked at her then took a seat " Hello sweetie can I help you with something," the woman asked, with a huge smile on her face. I nodded " Um yes ma'am we are hungry," I told her, now holding my stomach while it made some noise. Miss M looked at us like she was checking us out " I'll bring you everything I got," she told us, then walked off.

When we were done eating she told us she wanted to take a pic of us before we went. I looked at my friends and then followed her in the back and sat down " OK sweeties now smile," she told us, we look at each other " Um ma'am where your cam?" Andy asked, now feeling like we should go " I think she not what she is saying," Remmie told us. I looked at Miss. M then it hit me she was medusa " Run!," I told my friends. Miss M slowly took off her wrap " aw it well be all right you just going to be still be alive, but would not be breathing," she told us. I took out a mirror " Guys ever you do don't look into her eyes," I told them, now walking back wards trying not to look into her eyes or I would be stone and trust me you don't want that.

Andy did something and I heard a loud scream and I turned around thinking that it was Andy " Oh no way good job!," Remmie said, now looking at me and I came running to Medusa and sliced her head off " Bam!," I said, now picking up her head. we walked out of the café now walking to a bus stop and went to the fairy boat to take us to LA. I was laying my head on Andy's shoulder fast asleep and in my dream I was now in a huge building and there was tell people talking and I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I can see one of the giants making a fist . Then one of them who was wearing shorts and a bright-colored top and I could see what he was saying " Now you don't think my daughter stole your bolt don't you?" he said, with his arms crossed trying not to punch the other guy out.

Now I was back to the camp and there was someone who looked like they were trying to not be seen and ran out of the camp with something in his hand " What is he doing?" I asked, now trying to think who he was, but I couldn't make the face I woke up and we was in a parking lot " We here," Remmie told us, now getting out of the boat " We are?" I asked, now looking a bit confuse. Andy picked me up and carried me to a rented car " We need a place to stay for the night," Andy told us, now closing the car door. I wasn't saying anything, but looking outside of the window checking everything out.


	6. got have some fun

We were now in the hotel and looking around " OK this place is creeping me out," I told them, now walking to the front desk " Hi we need a room please," Andy told the guy at the desk. He looked at us then pulled three keys out and handed them to us " Enjoy your time here," he told us, now going back of whatever he was doing before we came to the desk. Remmie just followed us with her hands in her pockets not saying a word just walking behind us like a shadow. Andy looked around " Ok you look over there," Andy told us, now walking to the left that was leaving me and Remmie to go left.

When was were walking around these women came to us asking us if we wanted to have a drink and when we took a sip it seemed like the room was going fast. I went to go black jack like I knew how to play the game. Andy was at a top just sitting there trying to get something Remmie wasn't doing anything but trying to warn us about something. I sighed and told her to have fun and not worry about a thing and have some fun like Andy and I were doing. Remmie came up to me and hit the cup that was in my hand " Hey what was that for?" I asked, with a growl then it snapped I wasn't myself then I took Andy's drink from him and everything was now back in place.

Hours later we was going to try to leave the place, but the guy from the front desk was now blocking our way out " Where are you going?" the guy asked, with an evil look on his face. We wasn't going to let him keep us there " Um ," I said, now pulling out riptide. Remmie pushed everyone out of her way " Dude get the thing and let's get out of here!," she told us, now staying next to a table with the thing we needed to have " Got it," Andy said, now pulling us outside.

We were now safe and I wasn't happy what I saw on a news paper " Oh, my gods it can't be!," I said, looking very worried now. Andy came beside me and saw the date " That can't be right now we have five days left until we can stop them," Andy told us, with a loud sigh. Remmie looked around for a ride " We need to go to Hedes like now!," Remmie told us, now getting into a taxi.


	7. We meet someone I really didn't want to

When we got to the place we needed to be Remmie took my arm and lead the way it wasn't what I thought it would look like I thought it would look more fire and screaming died people asking for help, but it looked more like a swamp then a death. I followed Remmie kept my eyes on the thing around us " Wow," i thought, now looking at a gate that had tall building and a road " That's wear the heroes go," Remmie told me, still pulling me behind her.

It was getting darker when we came closer and closer where we needed to go we now at a tall double door with a three head dog that was watching for thing that shouldn't go in " I don't think a sales guy well ever come here," I told her, with a worried look on my face. Remmie came to the three-headed dog and she did something and the dog went running " OK it's safe now," Remmie told me, now waiting for me to follow her. I wasn't so sure if I should or not, but we had to do this or well never get back safe.

We were now inside looking around there were all kinds of flowers everywhere " They can grow in the underworld?" I asked, Remmie didn't say anything just kept on walking . Then we were face to face to the guy we needed to talk to " Well, well what do we have here?" Hedes said, with an evil look on his face " You got the never to come here after what you did to me!?" He said, with a growl. I looked at him confuse " Um Lord Hedes I mean Uncle I don't know what you are talking about," I told him, now shaking like sighed and Hedes looked at her " And you young woman what are you helping a hero for?" Hedes asked, with his arms crossed. I looked more confused than before what is he talking about?

I took a deep breath " I ask you for two things," I told him, grabbing hold of my sword. He looked at him with his arms still crossed " Only two things huh?" Hedes asked, now waiting for what I had to say. I looked at Remmie then backed at Hedes " Yes, only two first one is I would like the mighty bolt back," I told him, still holding riptide tight. He growled " You lie I don't have it you do!," He told me, now standing up. I backed away from him my book back weight a tone then it should be. He looked at me for a while with his arms crossed " Uncle I am sure I don't have it," I told him, looking worried and confuse then before. He laughed " Look in your pack and then tell me if I have it," He told me, now sitting back down watching me unzipped my bag " It can't... be," I said, now pulling out the mighty bolt. Remmie's eyes got wide " Sierna you told me you didn't have it," she mouthed, with a frown on her face. I looked at her with a puzzle look on my face " but I didn't," I told her.


	8. open your eyes

When we got to the place we needed to be Remmie took my arm and lead the way it wasn't what I thought it would look like I thought it would look more fire and screaming died people asking for help, but it looked more like a swamp then a death. I followed Remmie kept my eyes on the thing around us " Wow," i thought, now looking at a gate that had tall building and a road " That's wear the heroes go," Remmie told me, still pulling me behind her.

It was getting darker when we came closer and closer where we needed to go we now at a tall double door with a three head dog that was watching for thing that shouldn't go in " I don't think a sales guy well ever come here," I told her, with a worried look on my face. Remmie came to the three-headed dog and she did something and the dog went running " OK it's safe now," Remmie told me, now waiting for me to follow her. I wasn't so sure if I should or not, but we had to do this or well never get back safe.

We were now inside looking around there were all kinds of flowers everywhere " They can grow in the underworld?" I asked, Remmie didn't say anything just kept on walking . Then we were face to face to the guy we needed to talk to " Well, well what do we have here?" Hedes said, with an evil look on his face " You got the never to come here after what you did to me!?" He said, with a growl. I looked at him confuse " Um Lord Hedes I mean Uncle I don't know what you are talking about," I told him, now shaking like sighed and Hedes looked at her " And you young woman what are you helping a hero for?" Hedes asked, with his arms crossed. I looked more confused than before what is he talking about?

I took a deep breath " I ask you for two things," I told him, grabbing hold of my sword. He looked at him with his arms still crossed " Only two things huh?" Hedes asked, now waiting for what I had to say. I looked at Remmie then backed at Hedes " Yes, only two first one is I would like the mighty bolt back," I told him, still holding riptide tight. He growled " You lie I don't have it you do!," He told me, now standing up. I backed away from him my book back weight a tone then it should be. He looked at me for a while with his arms crossed " Uncle I am sure I don't have it," I told him, looking worried and confuse then before. He laughed " Look in your pack and then tell me if I have it," He told me, now sitting back down watching me unzipped my bag " It can't... be," I said, now pulling out the mighty bolt. Remmie's eyes got wide " Sierna you told me you didn't have it," she mouthed, with a frown on her face. I looked at her with a puzzle look on my face " but I didn't," I told her.


End file.
